


Sugar, Sugar

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, happy!Clex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex buys cereal. The wrong kind of cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

"Lex."  
  
"What?"  
  
Clark holds up the box of shredded wheat and says, "What's this?"  
  
Lex turns around and frowns, pen in hand, forehead crumpled. "That's the cereal you asked me to pick up."  
  
"No, it's not," Clark tells him, and he sets it down again.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Lex exclaims. "You said to pick up mini wheats. I remember that phrase exactly, 'mini wheats.' "  
  
" _Frosted_ mini wheats," Clark corrects. "They're only good with sugar on them."  
  
"Christ," Lex swears and turns around, heels clicking on the tiled floor as he moves across the kitchen. Takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Opens the cabinet to the right of the range. Takes down the sugar bowl and slides it across the table to Clark. "There. Sugar." He flounces back to his stool and sits down again.  
  
Clark fingers the bowl but doesn't lift the lid. "It's not the same," he pouts.  
  
"Clark," Lex says, rubbing his forehead and trying to contain his annoyance, "you're twenty-four years old. I think you can handle eating the wrong kind of cereal for one day. I'll buy you a new box after work, but I swear to god, if you say one more thing and I don't get this written down, I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
"You can't kill me," Clark grins.  
  
"Well, then I'll put those green rocks underneath the mattress," Lex says, trying to maintain a frown despite Clark's megawatt smile. He shakes his head. "Now eat your breakfast."  
  
Clark stares at the box. "...Lex?"  
  
Lex nearly throws the pen across the room. "Jesus!"  
  
Clark's voice is quiet. "Thank you."  
  
Lex pauses and sighs and smiles. "You're welcome."  
  
Clark stands up quietly and pads across to the counter where Lex is seated before his laptop, scribbling furiously on a pad of paper. He puts his hands on Lex's shoulders and squeezes.  
  
"Love you," he whispers, and kisses the side of his neck. Lex blushes despite how often this exact same scenario plays out. And maybe that's silly, he thinks, to still be so much in love with Clark after so many years together, but that's how it is.  
  
"You too," he says, and he turns his head to kiss Clark. Slow and sweet, Clark's mouth is milky and warm, and Lex can breathe again. "Tell you what," he says, brushing a hand over Clark's cheek. "Let's go out to eat."


End file.
